


Records of the Past

by Arvanion



Category: Falling Skies, Original Work, XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Invasion, Culture Shock, F/F, Gen, Libraries, Teaching A Robot To Be Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: A fugitive scientist and a rogue AI find a moment of rest in an abandoned library.(Commissioned by ImprobableIntellect.)





	Records of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImprobableIntellect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableIntellect/gifts).

Far away from the alien metropolis, a stolen hovercraft’s engine hummed as it made its way down the road.

“Regardless of my personal feelings about the aliens,” said Cara, “I must admit that their tech is useful.”

“In what way are you defining that?” Analog replied quietly. “From a standpoint of utilitarianism, or convenience?”

“A bit of both.” Cara drummed her fingers on the steering wheel of the hovercraft. “If this was an older-model human vehicle, we’d have to worry about having enough gasoline.” She glanced outside and let out a small huff of amusement. “Not to mention, we probably couldn’t get far if we needed to have wheels on the ground.”

The roads leading toward the abandoned town of Springfield were poorly maintained. Weeds sprouted up from cracks in the asphalt, branches from fallen trees littered its surface, unfilled potholes cropped up every few feet, and the paint marking the lanes had almost faded entirely.

“Then you acknowledge there was some benefit in the occupation of this planet?”

Cara gave her companion a sidelong, irritated look. “And what exactly are you trying to say by that?”

One corner of Analog’s lips quirked up in a faint smile. “It was an attempt at humor. Would you deem it successful?”

Cara tried to maintain her air of annoyance, but it didn’t take long before she cracked and grinned. “Yeah, you’ve got me there.”

They drove onward, entering Springfield proper. The scuffed sign marking the city limits had been vandalized, with black paint sprayed haphazardly over the space where the population number had been and a large zero scrawled in white on top of it. _ Seems like someone else’s idea of humor. _

Cara wasn’t sure whether to be fascinated or repelled by it. As an anthropologist, the town presented to her a fascinating case study in how infrastructure decayed in the absence of maintenance. But as a human being, it was a stark reminder of the changes that had come to their world.

The aliens’ invasion and occupation, years ago now, had upended the social order. Springfield had been unfortunate enough to be located in one of the exclusion zones: large swathes of land that the aliens had ordered vacated to preserve the security of their secret military installations. The population was gone: either herded into one of the megacities under the overlords’ watchful surveillance, or fled to one of the few towns that still defied their authority. Apart from the highways serving as the aliens’ supply lines, most of the roads in the area had been allowed to fall into disrepair, along with the remnants of human presence there--isolated and ignored.

That isolation made it perfect for their purposes. Analog had been an AI servant of the conquerors before she’d gone rogue. They were probably still looking for her: if not to bring her back into their service, then to dispose of her entirely. Cara refused to let that happen. _ As long as I’m with her, I’ll make sure she’s kept safe. _

* * *

The hovercraft pulled to a stop in front of a building that still remained more or less intact. The sign outside proclaimed it to be the “Springfield Public Library and Community Center.” A few jumbled letters on the board below it were most likely the remains of an event schedule.

“This place seems promising,” said Cara.

Analog nodded. “I saw solar panels and a reservoir on the roof during our approach, so it’s possible the building still has functioning amenities.”

“Only one way of finding out.” Cara extended the hovercraft’s landing gear, settling in on the overgrown lawn in front of the building. The two women hopped out and approached the door. Cara tried the handle, noting with pleasant surprise that it was unlocked. “Well, that certainly makes things easier.”

“It would have been simple enough for us to get inside, regardless,” said Analog, flexing her fingers idly. “I am qualified to bypass military-grade security, after all.”

“I’d prefer not to do that unless we actually have to.”

“Why is that?”

Cara considered for a moment. “I don’t know,” she admitted.

“It must be a human sort of thing.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Cara rubbed at the back of her neck. “I think it’s like, ‘I don’t want to ask you to do anything difficult if it isn’t necessary.’”

“It would not be difficult for me.”

“Yes, but… look, it would be difficult for _ me _to do, and so if I’m thinking of you as my partner, that means I don’t want to weigh you down. Figuratively speaking. So that means whenever there’s something I can do on my own, I feel better if I do it myself, I guess?”

Analog blinked. “Yes, I believe I recognize this. It is called ‘pride,’ correct?”

“Uh, yeah.” Cara’s cheeks went pink with embarrassment.

“Interesting. I had only considered pride as a weakness to be exploited. I had not realized it could also be endearing.”

Cara’s blush deepened, and she cleared her throat. “Anyways, let’s actually go inside instead of standing out here talking.”

“Very well.”

The interior of the building had a stale, musty smell. It clearly hadn’t been touched since the town was abandoned. Cara took stock of their surroundings. A reception desk sat off to one side, its surface crowded with dusty pamphlets. A row of standing desks still held public computers, though she doubted they would still turn on. A cork-board on the wall held a large printout of the building’s map. The two approached it to look it over.

“Huh,” said Cara aloud. “This really is a lot more than just a library.” According to the map, the books were located on the ground floor and the floor above it. Opposite the main stacks on the ground level was a cafeteria, with a large seating area separating it from the library. What really caught her attention was the basement: there was apparently a gym down there, complete with public locker rooms and showers. “I’ll have to keep my fingers crossed that the water’s still working.” she muttered under her breath.

“Why would keeping your fingers crossed have any bearing on the situation at hand?” asked Analog.

“It… won’t. It’s just an expression hoping for good luck.”

Analog nodded in understanding. “Another human thing, then.”

Cara raised an eyebrow. “You know, the way you keep referring to stuff as ‘human things,’ I’m surprised you didn’t blow your cover when you came here initially.”

“Oh, that was never a problem,” said Analog. She smiled. “Most humans do not like to admit any gaps in their knowledge, so it was perfectly in character for me not to acknowledge my shortcomings and stay silent instead.”

“Ouch,” said Cara with a laugh. “So what’s changed?”

“Now, since there is no longer any need for me to conceal my nature from you, I can freely admit to where my comprehension is lacking. And if I do so, you will explain how I can correct myself. Or so I have gathered.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“Shall we go see if your crossed fingers were successful?” said Analog, looking toward the stairs down. Cara nodded.

“Let’s get to it.”

* * *

Cara let out a whoop of joy as the showerhead sputtered for a moment, then began pouring clear water. She held out a hand to test it. “The heat’s still working, too! Hell yes.”

“You seem disproportionately happy about this,” said Analog.

“We humans like our simple comforts,” Cara replied, wiping her hand dry on the side of her slacks. “Sure, I’ve been keeping relatively clean, but it’s been days since I was able to be thorough about it. Taking a hot shower just feels _ good _.”

Analog nodded. “I suppose that is logical. Considering how prone to sickness you are, it is likely comforting to feel that the probability of taking ill has been reduced.”

“I’d never really thought of it from that perspective, but it makes sense.” Cara began unbuttoning her shirt, looking back over her shoulder. “So what are you going to do?”

Analog looked somewhat confused. “I had assumed I was to wait here for you to finish and tell me what was next.”

_ Right. She’s still a bit slow in deciding to think for herself. _“I’ll be fine by myself,” Cara said, sitting down on a nearby bench to pull off her shoes and socks. “Why don’t you take a look around the library?”

Analog’s face remained blank. “I have done my fair share of gathering human knowledge in the past. It was the purpose for my creation, after all.”

“Yes, but you were only trying to find out what you were told to find out about,” said Cara. She stood back up, pulling off the rest of her clothes and setting them, neatly folded, on the bench. “Now you can study anything you want.”

“Anything I want,” repeated Analog, looking thoughtful. “Yes, perhaps I will do that.”

Cara fluttered her fingers in a wave as she stepped into the shower stall. “Have fun!”

Analog returned the wave somewhat more stiffly. “I will try.”

Cara sighed blissfully as the hot water hit her bare skin, washing away what felt like months of accumulated grime. _ This is the closest thing to heaven I can think of right now. _

She reached for the soap, humming to herself as she scrubbed. _ I guess androids don’t need to worry about hygiene as much as humans do. That must be pretty convenient for Analog. Though at the same time, she’s really missing out… _

Cara realized abruptly that she’d been standing idly, half-lathered, for at least a full minute mind while her mind wandered to the thought of what Analog looked like naked. She hurriedly brushed away the mental image. _ Focus, Cara. You’re supposed to be getting clean. No dirty thoughts. _

She shook her head to clear it and returned to her shower.

Twenty luxurious minutes later, newly clean and dried off on a towel that was only a bit dusty, Cara made her way back up the stairs. “Analog?” she called, not immediately spotting her traveling companion.

After a brief pause, the android emerged from between two of the shelves. “I’m here. Was your shower pleasant?”

“Yeah, it was. How about you? Find anything interesting?”

Analog’s face brightened. “As a matter of fact, yes. There is a great deal I was not aware of, even when it came to your scientific and societal advancements.”

“Want to tell me about it?”

“Certainly; I was hoping you would be able to give answers to some of the questions this material has raised. Just let me gather the books. You can sit down in the meantime.”

Glancing past her, Cara saw a pile of at least ten books on the floor. They were evidently from different sections of the library, judging by the variety of IDs on the spines. _ Wow, she’s been very busy. And since she can process information so quickly, I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s already read all of them… _

Cara looked around the seating area before deciding on a particularly comfortable-looking couch. When she plopped down on it, however, a cloud of dust went up, sending her into a fit of coughing. _ Oops. I always forget that. _

Analog came out of the shelves, balancing her stack of books on one hand with impossible dexterity. She sat down on the couch alongside Cara and carefully placed her books on the floor in front of her. “All right. Where shall I start?”

“Anywhere you like,” said Cara automatically, before reminding herself that Analog fared better when given some form of instruction. “I mean… how about a general overview?”

“Very well.” Analog weighed a book in her hand. “First of all, I was intrigued by this method of transmitting information. Though of course I have knowledge that in the distant past, the overlords used physical means to store data, they have long since converted to a system that can be easily accessed via electronic database. Despite humans’ ability to do something similar, they still maintained this collection--why is that?”

“Because, uh… I guess because we’d already done it for such a long time,” said Cara. “Even if it’s possible to get everything as a computer file, a lot of humans will always prefer to have a physical copy.”

“Even though it is inefficient?” Analog queried. “Paper is flammable, prone to water damage, and heavy in large quantities. An electronic database is more efficient.”

“Yes, but in order to access an electronic database, you need to have the proper equipment in addition to the data.” Cara put her hand on the cover of one of the books. “To get the information in _ here _… this is all you need.”

“A sensible answer,” said Analog, nodding. “On to the next, if you are ready…”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“I came across a wide variety of works that were, for lack of a better expression, entirely and extravagantly false,” said Analog. She tapped the spine of one particularly thick book--Cara could make out the shape of a sword in the overly stylized typeface. “For example, this, and many like it, seemed to be detailed records of a war that never took place, between countries that never existed, on a world that resembled this one only superficially. I tried to collate the data with all of the historical records I had downloaded, but came up with nothing.”

Cara smiled. “Those are fiction.”

“Fiction,” repeated Analog. “What is their purpose?”

“To be read, I suppose.”

“But why?” Analog persisted. “The entirety of human knowledge, regardless of its sophistication compared to our own, would take longer than one of your lifetimes to learn. If there is more knowledge to be gained, why would one spend time learning about something that is not true?”

“Because they enjoy it,” said Cara. “Like you said, no single person has any hope of learning everything there is to know. And _ trying _to find out would drive most people insane. Reading a story about something that isn’t real can be cathartic for a lot of people.”

“Even when horrible things happen in that story?”

“Even then. Sometimes it’s easier for people to process emotions through the veneer of unreality--whether that’s horror, or joy, or anything else.”

“I see.” Analog removed several books from the stack, setting them aside. “That answers quite a few questions I had about these. As for the others…”

“Show me what you’ve got.”

“My next question was concerning these ‘craft’ books,” said the android. “As I understand, the progress of human technology had already passed the point of efficient automation when some of these books were published.”

“Right.”

“Then what reason is there to continue using the outdated methods outlined here?” Analog held up a book on knitting. “Take this ‘sweater.’ Rather than going through the trouble of procuring materials for construction and assembly, then teaching oneself a skill and devoting hours to its pursuit, would it not be more efficient to simply purchase one?”

“I guess, but you’re looking at it from a completely utilitarian standpoint. Maybe it’s faster to just buy a sweater from the store--hell, it might even be cheaper--but that’s not the reason that people decide to knit things. It’s so they can own something that they know they made themselves, regardless of whatever flaws it might have. It’s something to be proud of.”

“So it is ‘pride’ again,” observed Analog. “You humans seem to do a great deal for its sake.”

“That’s just the way we are, I suppose.” Cara rubbed at the back of her neck. “What was your next question about?”

Analog nodded, scanning the pile of books before carefully sliding one out and flipping to a specific page. “Here. This book of ‘World Records’ was quite interesting, especially since it purports to have only factual information. Though I was unsure of the purpose of some of the information within.”

“Oh?”

“I understand the utility of knowledge about the capabilities of the human body--it is perfectly reasonable to understand the limits of how fast one can go, how much weight one can lift, and so on. What I fail to understand is the use for these other facts. What good is it to know how many people can fit into a single phone booth? A phone booth has little merit as a shelter, nor is there any advantage to be gained from putting that many people in such close proximity.”

Cara caught a glimpse of the accompanying picture and stifled a laugh. It was a ridiculous sight: more than twenty people, contorted in bizarre ways to pack as many of themselves as possible into the limited space.

“To be honest, Analog? There really is no point to it.”

“Then why did they do it?”

Cara paused. She really couldn’t think of a logical answer to that. In the end she defaulted to, “...because they could?”

“And it was the same for the biggest cigar, or the most spoons balanced on one person’s body, or the longest time spent juggling chainsaws?”

“Those are real records?” said Cara, laughing in disbelief. Analog flipped through the pages, stopping to indicate each one in turn. Cara looked over each of them, unable to hide her grin. “I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. We have the tendency to do some pretty weird shit.”

“For no other purpose than to say you have done it?”

“I mean…” Cara considered for a moment longer. She’d never really stopped to think of _ why _people would try for such pointless records--she’d just accepted it as a fact of life. “I guess,” she said at last, “it’s because they want to be remembered for something.”

Analog blinked slowly. Cara wondered, from the far-off look in the android’s eyes, if she was running calculations or something similar. “To be remembered for something,” Analog repeated at last. “That is… indeed, very human. To preserve one’s sense of self, even after one is gone.”

Cara could tell that Analog had more to say, so she remained patiently silent until her companion continued.

“The overlords would never have collected information such as this. We…” She trailed off, then shook her head emphatically. “No, _ they. _They would have seen it as frivolous. There is a saying on the homeworld that was instilled in all of the intelligences dispatched to gather information: knowledge without purpose is unworthy of being known.”

“I suppose that’s one view of things,” said Cara. “And to be honest, from the standpoint of pure logic, it does make a certain degree of sense.”

“It does to them. And it did to me.” Analog frowned. “But now I am starting to question that. After all, if humans would do so many pointless things simply because it is possible for them to do so, how much more dedicated will they be when pursuing something with a purpose?”

Cara just nodded. _ Human determination is something I’ve pretty much taken for granted. But for someone learning about us for the first time, I can imagine how strange it would seem. _

“This leads me to believe that the overlords have miscalculated,” said Analog. “Now that they have attained near-complete power and can exert their control over every facet of human society, any resistance against them would be illogical. I am sure they have accounted for _ some _resistance anyway, but given what I have learned of humans from being around them, their capacity for rebellion likely far exceeds the overlords’ expectations.”

“What do you mean by that?” Cara leaned closer, curious.

“I mean that they have underestimated humans. Perhaps catastrophically.” Analog glanced down at the pile of books. “The fact that humans have preserved things such as these, for no purpose other than passion and pride, is much more revealing of their abilities than simple raw data.” The android met Cara’s eyes. “Seeing this has brought me to a conclusion.”

“I assume you’re about to share it with me,” said Cara with a faint smile.

“Yes.” Analog held up a finger. “Firstly, that while the overlords keep humanity subjugated, peaceful co-existence is impossible. Sooner or later, there will be conflict--as there is now, however small.” She held up another. “Secondly, that conflict will continue in some fashion, so long as the overlords and humanity hold to their current roles, until the matter is settled. Thirdly…”

Cara looked at Analog’s third upraised finger as the android paused for a long moment. “Thirdly?”

Analog’s face bore a troubled expression. “Thirdly,” she said at last, “that such conflict will only be resolved by the extinction of one side or the other.”

Her matter-of-fact words sent a chill down Cara’s spine. “_ Extinction _? Surely you don’t mean--”

“Humanity will never fully submit. It is not in their nature--their pride, their sense of self and individuality will not permit it. In the same way, it is not in the nature of the overlords to relinquish power they have already gained. For there to be peace, one side of the conflict must cease to exist.” She looked resigned. “Our existences are incompatible. There can only be a future for one of us.”

_ Only for one of us… She’s including herself with the aliens, then? So even if humanity is victorious in the end, even if it’s with _ her _ help, she can’t see a place for herself there? _

Cara thought for a long moment before she replied. “Look, Analog, I get where you’re coming from, but you’re wrong.”

“Wrong?”

“Yes, wrong,” said Cara firmly. “Sure, you’ve come to the logical, ‘correct’ conclusion, but if there’s one thing to keep in mind about humans, it’s that we’re never purely logical. Anyone who claims otherwise is bullshitting you.”

“And that changes things… how?”

“Think about it.” Cara gestured around her, at the packed shelves of abandoned books. “So much of what we have preserved here is, on a certain level, knowledge for knowledge’s sake.”

“Yes. I thought that was well-established,” said Analog, a hint of irritation in her voice. Cara pressed on.

“Well, despite all of your ‘logic’ telling you otherwise, you were still curious. You made an effort to learn. You chose to gather knowledge for its own sake, even though that meant going against what you were taught.”

“What are you trying to tell me?”

“You said that the overlords would see resistance as illogical, given their overwhelming advantage,” said Cara. “Only a human would be able to understand it. But if that’s the case, then why are you here, with me? Why are _ you _resisting?”

“I…” Analog blinked. “I…” Her hand was shaking. She looked down at it with a mix of confusion and amazement.

Cara took the android’s hand in both of her own. “You understand now, don’t you? It’s because you’re developing a sense of your own self. After studying what it is to be a human, you’ve learned how to be one yourself.”

Analog was silent for a long moment. Then, to Cara’s amazement, she began to laugh--not the wry chuckle she usually exhibited, but a delighted, full-throated sound. “A human? _ Me? _That’s utterly ridiculous. And yet, by your twisted logic, it makes perfect sense. I have aligned myself with humanity, despite having every logical reason not to. What else could I be but a human?”

Cara squeezed Analog’s hand between her own. “You _ chose _ to be with us, Analog. And for a human, it’s choice that matters most of all.”

The android smiled. “I… thank you, Cara. Coming from a genuine human, such sentiment means a great deal.” She looked away. “Though if that is the case, perhaps I should change how I think of myself.”

“Oh?”

To Cara’s surprise, Analog looked like she was blushing. “‘Analog’ is, after all, not a particularly human name.”

_ I suppose that makes sense. Changing your own self-image is a difficult thing to do, even for humans. _

“How does ‘Ana’ sound?” Cara suggested.

“Ana…” The way the android said the name made it almost seem like she was trying to taste it. “Yes. I think I would like to be called that.”

“Well then, Ana. Care to join me in continuing to acquire knowledge for knowledge’s sake?”

Ana nodded, a faint smile coming to her face. “Yes, Cara. I do.”


End file.
